The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp device and, more particularly, to a vehicular lamp device providing two different lighting patterns for illumination and alarming purposes.
A conventional vehicular lamp includes a lens mounted in front of lighting elements which emit light rays transmitting through the lens to provide illumination in front of a vehicle for illumination and alarming purposes. However, the lighting pattern outputted through the lens of the conventional vehicular lamp is fixed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,249,874 discloses a fully reflective two-way lens mounted in a rear portion of a housing. A strip is bonded to an interior periphery of the housing and is provided with a plurality of light-emitting didoes (LEDs). A one-way lens is mounted in front of the strip and is parallel to the two-way lens. The one-way mirror has a substantially transparent or translucent front circular surface which can be viewed from the front of the housing, and a rear partially reflective circular surface which faces the reflecting surface of the two-way minor. When the LEDs are illuminated, light reflects back and forth between the two-way minor and the one-way minor to present a series of constantly converging light streams forming an endless tunnel of light.
However, most of the light rays emitted by the LEDs cannot transmit the one-way lens, providing a low brightness and a small alarming effect. Furthermore, the lighting pattern corresponds to the arrangement of the LEDs and is obviously in the form of several layers of points, failing to provide obvious bright points.